retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Goblin Games
The Goblin Games have arrived, you have a chance to WIN NOW! Check your "/claim" window – your ticket is waiting! At the beginning of each month All Bronze and Silver Members will receive one free ticket to play the Goblin Games. Gold Members will receive three free tickets to play the Goblin Games. These new mini-games give you a chance to win amazing loot, including potions, heritage appearance armor & mounts! Purchase your tickets to play a new mini-game feature for a variety of prizes! When you use your Goblin Games ticket, a mysterious Gigglegibber will appear and offer you a choice of one of three mini-games: Goblin Grub, Decoration Duplication, or Statue Streak. Pick your game and play for a chance at one of many great prizes, including a new currency – Gigglegibber Gold – that can be used to purchase some items in the Marketplace as well! If you don’t succeed in your mini-game quest the first time around, fear not! The ticket will remain in your inventory until you win a prize. To access your "free" goblin-game tickets, type "/claim" in any chat window. This will bring up your claim window. Scroll through your claim rewards until you come to the reward marked "Goblin-Game Tickets". Click this item and select "redeem". This will place one ticket into your #1 inventory bag. Open your inventory bag and right click the ticket and select "use". This will spawn the "Goblin Gigglegibber Game Master". GAME REMINDER TIP: In order to spawn the Game Master, you must be out in the world of Norrath. You cannot be inside a player house or guild hall to spawn this NPC. You CAN be inside any other building such as a Qeynos bank building or Ironforge Exchange building. Exiting Retribution Blade's Guild Hall Main Doorway will place you on the Antonica Dock where you can then use your game ticket. Bronze or Silver Account holders will be given ONE FREE Goblin Game Ticket each month. Gold Account Holders will be given THREE FREE Gobling Game Tickets each month. Additional tickets are available for purchase in the Marketplace. You will have the opportunity to play one of three different goblin games at a time. You may allow the game to choose a "random" goblin game or you may make a specific selection. The Options you'll have to choose from are: ::::#Select a Random Game For Me ::::#Goblin Grub Game ::::#Decoration Duplication Game ::::#Statue Streak Game Once you've chosen a game, you'll automatically be transported to a solo game instance (the exact instance depends on which game you chose). To begin your goblin game, click on the Goblin NPC (that's busy waving their hands at you). Follow the narration sequence to progress through the game. Upon successful completion of the Goblin Game, you'll be presented with a chest that looks like this: Click the chest to claim your loot. The chest will contain a "Mysterious Loot Crate" that when claimed, will open to reward you with a choice between one random loot item OR two goblin coins. Goblin Coins can be redeemed in the Marketplace for unique items. Please note that "Goblin Coins" will be placed in your currency window and are considered "Heirloom" which means they can be traded between characters on the same account. Goblin Grub Game In the room is a Goblin Chef and 4 Famished Goblins. You'll be required to feed them grub-bugs. Speak with the Goblin Chef. He will give you five (5) grub-bugs. Race to each goblin and click on them to give them a single bug. Continue racing to each goblin until you run out of bugs, then return to the Chef to resupply your stash of grub-bugs. Keep feeding the goblins over and over until you win or lose. The Famished Goblins will start to glow "red" when they are close to dying. If you don't feed them fast enough and one dies, the game will be over and you'll loose. The bright side is that if you loose, your goblin game ticket will remain in your inventory and you can play the same or different game later. Good luck on this game as we never completed it successfully so we can't tell you yet just how many times you'll need to feed these hungry guys! There might be an order to feeding the famished goblins but we've yet to figure it out. GAME TIP: No need to place the grub-bugs on a hotbar. You must be standing fairly close to each famished goblin in order to feed them. To feed them, simply click on the famished goblin ONCE. If you double click a goblin it will use two of the grub-bugs resulting in the need to return to the chef to replenish your supply that much faster. Decoration Duplication Game You'll be presented with 4 cubes that hold 4 different items. Remember which items are in each location. When the game begins, you'll need to select the right objects from a side room and move them to the cubes, placing them in the right order and location. As you place the correct object in the correct location, your quest log will update. Get them all in the right spot and you'll win! Miss it and you'll lose and need to try again later. GAME TIP:'''Have a pen and paper handy on this game. When the cubes display, make note of which items are in which cubes. Then when you grab the items from the side room, refer to your tip sheet to make sure you get the objects to the correct location. Label your paper like such: Statue Streak Game The statues each light up once, and it's your job to remember the four light sequence. You'll get one try to get it right. Here's how the game goes... A red light will come down from the sky and encompass one of the statues. It will last for about 5 seconds then disappear. Then a blue light will come down from the sky and will encompass the same or another random statue. It will last for about 5 seconds and disappear. A red light will appear (the third light) and again choose a random (or same) statue. It will last for about 5 seconds and disappear. The fourth and final light (blue light) will appear and envelop the final statue. It will last for 5 seconds and disappear. It now becomes your job to have remembered which statue was lighted and in what order. You must click on each of the statues in the order which they were lit up. After you click on each statue, wait for your quest journal to update. Sometimes there can be lag and if you get ahead of the journal by clicking on a statue too fast, you'll get a "quest fail" because the game will think you've clicked out of order. Once all four updates have occurred you will have won the game and a special loot chest will spawn. Click on the loot chest to open your loot window. You'll get a choice between a random item or 2 goblin gold coins. These special currency items allow you to purchase certain merchandise in the Marketplace using goblin gold. '''GAME REMINDER TIP: Be sure to go slow enough to account for any lag and let the quest update before clicking on the next statue otherwise you'll get a "fail". Marketplace Items Now on the Marketplace, under the Goblin Games category, you can buy a Gigglegibber Glockenspiel for 100 SC which will allow you to play one of three games. You receive a prize every time you win, selected at random from the following list: *Gigglegibber Gear Gimlet *Potion of Vitality *Research Time Reduction I *Research Time Reduction II *Research Time Reduction III *Minor Potion of the Advanced *Greater Potion of the Advanced *Superior Potion of the Advanced *Extended Potion of the Advanced *Arasai Heritage Armor Crate *Barbarian Heritage Armor Crate *Dark Elf Heritage Armor Crate *Erudite Heritage Armor Crate *Gnome Heritage Armor Crate *High Elf Heritage Armor Crate *Human Heritage Armor Crate *Ogre Heritage Armor Crate *Ratonga Heritage Armor Crate *Magical Storm Whistle *Dark Harbingers Flight Wings *Nightmare Flight Wings *Pegasus Feather Flight Wings *Velium-Saddled Warhog *Health Potion *Power Potion *Scroll of Resurrection *Gigglegibber Glockenspiel *Majestic Pridewing *Ulteran Prowler *Sinister Prowler *Ethereal Prowler *Gigglegibber Gold GAME REMINDER TIP: Your ticket is only consumed after you receive a prize, so if you lose you can keep trying until you win. Many of the prizes listed above may also be purchased for Gigglegibber Gold pieces, which you may choose to take as your prize when you win. Category:Browse Category:Game Category:Mini-Game